


The Things They'd Shared

by mmmdraco



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary thought that everything was all over; a happy memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things They'd Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenguinZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinZero/gifts).



The first time they'd played together, it had been kind of a crazy thing. Why anyone had thought that two members of rival bands would be happy to do a jam session at the drop of a hat was beyond her, but Mary had always been a little too willing to try to make people happy (even at her own expense) and she knew it. On top of it, she really did appreciate the musicianship that Kimber managed to bring to the Holograms. It was something she thought of every time The Misfits had slacked off and decided to throw in some grungier guitar instead of really finding a form for the music itself. If they hadn't each been having problems with their respective bands, Mary was sure nothing would have come of it. Loneliness made you weak, though, and that moment was one of her weakest.

They'd fed off each other so much in those weeks... Her own style had gotten a bit more classy and Kimber's had exploded into all of the punk elements she'd never have dared wear as either Jem's band mate or Jerrica Benton's little sister. Even down to wearing two kinds of shoes! Mary still remembered the way she had to walk in them. One heel was just enough shorter than the other that she walked with a little hitching step that made her hips sway in such a way that she looked like she owned the room she walked into. Even if it wasn't real confidence, it was apparently enough to give Mary confidence in what they were doing.

After everything was all over and their record was in stores, a part of Mary convinced herself that she was done with it all. Back with The Misfits, the rivalry had to pick back up and everything that had seemed to change had to go back to the way it was. That was why it surprised her when Kimber sought her out backstage at an awards show. "Stormer!" She was smiling and holding her arms out and Mary choked back a gasp as those arms surrounded her, letting herself return the embrace.

"H-hey!" Mary pulled back from the hug, her hands still resting on Kimber's shoulders. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Kimber laughed and curled a tendril of hair around her index finger. "Yeah, well, we were both up for awards. It seemed like a good time to try to meet up. But, hey, even though we were up against each other, we each won one?" She brought her hands in front of her. "You wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Really?" Mary scuffed her shoe against the ground and smiled. "I thought you'd have some party to go to after this."

Kimber cleared her through and let her hand drop. "There's always parties. But I figured we'd both be free tonight, so..."

"Okay." Mary smiled and reached out to take Kimber's hand. "Let's go have a party of our own!"

"Outrageous!" Kimber curled her fingers around Mary's and they were off.


End file.
